Lower back injuries and chronic back pain affect many individuals. One of the most effective means of managing back pain and promoting recovery from injuries and/or surgery, is an orthopedic brace. A wide variety of back braces are available to treat a range of injuries, and generally these braces work by stabilizing the spine and limiting motion so as to provide support to the lower back and promote recovery of injured or repaired tissues. When properly fitted, a back brace can effectively alleviate pain and promote recovery from injury or surgery.
A poorly fitted or uncomfortable back brace is less likely to be worn, thereby reducing patient compliance and rendering the device ineffective. Due to variations in height, weight, body circumference, degree of spine curvature, height and angle of the hips, bone prominence, and other anatomical features, it can be difficult for back braces to fit all users. Ideally, a suitable back brace should be adjustable, customizable, and able to fit a wide range of users. Alternatively, hospitals and care providers must stock a large quantity of braces of different sizes, increasing inventory costs. Achieving a satisfactory fit for such a range of users is challenging due not only to the anatomy around the lower back and hip area, but also because a back brace that is properly fitted while the wearer is standing may shift or otherwise become uncomfortable while sitting, and vice versa. Further, many back braces are removable for bathing or sleeping, and must then be refitted by the wearer without the assistance of a trained medical professional.
A need exists, therefore, for a back brace that can provide necessary support and immobilization of a wearer's lumbar region, while also being adjustable to fit a wide range of wearers and can easily be fitted and adjusted by a wearer without assistance.